Break a Leg
Break a Leg is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the thirty-eighth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the second case in the Prosperous Peaks district of Evergrace. Plot After Felix Sinnett invited the player and the team to his bachelor party at a local speakeasy casino, they were viewing the shows that was being played that night, including a starlet singing, a crooner crooning and a gang of dancers dancing. However, during the dancers' act, a stage spotlight then fell from above the stage and crushed the legs of one of the dancers, killing her. Felix and the player then hurried to investigate, finding the dancer, Mandy Wright, crushed by a stage spotlight that had the wires cut, meaning it was murder. They then questioned the victim's fellow dancer Daniella Moon in the murder before Felix then got starry eyed when they suspected local crooner Alistair Borghese and famous starlet Scarlett Lexington in the homicide. Soon after, the player and Felix were informed by Seamus that the stage spotlight was stolen from the speakeasy's prop room. They then investigated the prop room and found clues to suspect a local lobbyist who was sponsoring the speakeasy, Clifton Black, as well finding the journal that belonged to businessman Jay Monaco's assistant Ramona Samson and suspecting her in the murder. They then found out that Daniella was exposed by the victim for her homosexual romances and that the victim despised Alistair due to his race. Soon after, they were informed that Scarlett had gotten ragingly drunken on the stage and was causing havoc. After they managed to stop Scarlett and get her sober, Scarlett then confessed that the victim believed she was too young for the entertainment world despite her sudden fame. They then continued investigating, soon finding out that Clifton was blackmailed by the victim and that the victim offended Jay, which angered Ramona. In the end, the detectives finally leg up on the killer by collecting the final evidence to incriminate Scarlett as Mandy’s killer. They then confronted the starlet about the homicide, Felix asking her why she would commit the murder. Scarlett then confessed to the murder, admitting that she was envious of the victim’s fame throughout the district, hence why she and the other dancers were often hired for more events. She then recounted that the Mayor had hired her for a political event, however Mandy got into the Mayor’s good graces and convinced him to fire her so he could hire Mandy and the dancers instead. Angry at both the Mayor and Mandy for ruining her chances, she then told them how she planned to kill Mandy first by stealing a spotlight from the speakeasy’s prop room, soon hoisting it above the stage prior to the night’s first act. She then confessed angrily that Mandy got what she deserved as she told them how she watched the dancers move, soon dropping it on Mandy as she reached her biggest moment of the dance before fleeing the scene. She then told them it was only part one as Felix then shipped her off to court, where Judge Dosett then sentenced Scarlett to 30 years in prison for the murder. Soon after, Camila then came into the precinct following the arrest, showing them a newspaper of the murder being ordered by Mayor Whiston. As Felix had to leave to finish planning his wedding preparations, the player and Katelyn then went to the Mayor's office on Chief Wakefield's order, where they confronted the Mayor in his office about ordering the murder. However Dave then told them that he would never ask for anyone to have a death sentence, telling them that it was probably a scandal to undermine him and let his opponent, political businessman Jay Monaco win. He then told them that he regretted turning Scarlett away to cause the homicide, but he still claimed innocence before leaving to make a speech about it. They then investigated the dressing room and found Scarlett's notes inside her purse, which they sent to Skylar to analyze. Skylar then confirmed that the news were tipped off about the scandal by an anonymous woman whose appearance she eventually matched to Scarlett. Scarlett then confessed to tipping off the news, saying it was part two of her plans to destroy Mandy and Mayor Whiston's lives. They then told Ramona about the truth, telling her to not scandalize the Mayor further over the fake news. Meanwhile, Elias's sister, Eve Stanford came to the station to ask the team for help. Katelyn and the player then learned from Eve that Felix was stressed out about the wedding that was planned to occur the following day. Eve then told them that Felix requested that they help her find Felix's wedding vows that he lost at the speakeasy. Katelyn, Eve and the player then returned to the speakeasy, soon finding his messy wedding notes. Katelyn then suggested that Eve take the vows to Cameron so the consultant could rewrite them in a neat set of vows for their stressed and soon-to-be-wedded senior detective. Cameron then rewrote the vows, confirming that Elias and the guests would be shedding tears over Felix's bashful vows. Cameron and the player then returned the vows to Eve before giving the idea of taking Felix out for a quick meal to destress after the murder investigation and the wedding preparations. They then took Felix to a local 24 hour bistro where Felix thanked the player and Cameron for having his back, telling them that uncovering a killer was the best bachelor party he could've had. After all the events, Chief Wakefield told them that they would continue looking over the elections for any corruption or involvement from the organization as he then told the team to dress sharply for Felix and Elias' wedding the following day. Summary Victim *'Mandy Wright' (found dead, her legs shattered on stage) Murder Weapon *'Stage Spotlight' Killer *'Scarlett Lexington' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks martinis *The suspect knows the Nutcracker Appearance *The killer wears feathers Profile *The suspect drinks martinis *The suspect eats shrimp *The suspect knows the Nutcracker Profile *The suspect drinks martinis *The suspect eats shrimp *The suspect knows the Nutcracker Appearance *The killer wears feathers Profile *The suspect drinks martinis *The suspect eats shrimp *The suspect knows the Nutcracker Appearance *The killer wears feathers Profile *The suspect drinks martinis *The suspect eats shrimp *The suspect knows the Nutcracker Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks martinis. *The killer eats shrimp. *The killer knows the Nutcracker. *The killer weighs less than 150 pounds. *The killer wears feathers. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Speakeasy Stage. (Clues: Victim's Body, Stage Spotlight, Feather Crown; Murder Weapon Found: Stage Spotlight) *Examine Feather Crown. (Result: DANIELLA; New Suspect: Daniella Moon) *Talk to Daniella about the murder of her co-dancer. (New Crime Scene: Dressing Room) *Investigate Dressing Room. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Locked Purse) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Poster; New Suspect: Alistair Borghese) *Question Alistair about the murder. *Examine Locked Purse. (Result: Purse Contents Unlocked) *Examine Purse Contents. (Result: Necklace; New Suspect: Scarlett Lexington) *Interrogate Scarlett about the murder that occurred. *Examine Stage Spotlight. (Result: Orange Grease) *Analyze Orange Grease. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats shrimp) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks martinis) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Prop Room. (Clues: Faded Poster, Journal, Locked Box) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Sponsor Poster Revealed; New Suspect: Clifton Black) *Interrogate Clifton Black about the murder. (Attribute: Clifton drinks martinis and eats shrimp) *Examine Journal. (Result: R SAMSON; New Suspect: Ramona Samson) *Question Ramona about being at the speakeasy. (Attribute: Ramona eats shrimp and drinks martinis) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Box Unlocked) *Analyze Spotlight Box. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows the Nutcracker; New Crime Scene: Victim's Vanity) *Investigate Victim's Vanity. (Clues: Tarnished Skirt, Faded Paper) *Examine Tarnished Skirt. (Result: Powder) *Examine Powder. (Result: Blue Eyeshadow) *Question Daniella about shredding the victim's skirt. (Attribute: Daniella knows the Nutcracker and drinks martinis) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Restraining Order) *Analyze Restraining Order. (09:00:00) *Question Alistair about the restraining order. (Attribute: Alistair drinks martinis, eats shrimp and knows the Nutcracker) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Scarlett about her dislike for the victim. (Attribute: Scarlett drinks martinis, eats shrimp and knows the Nutcracker; New Crime Scene: Stage Platform) *Investigate Stage Platform. (Clues: Statue of Jay, Smashed Pieces) *Examine Statue of Jay. (Result: Black Substance) *Examine Black Substance. (Result: Ballpoint Pen Ink) *Question Ramona about the defaced statue. (Attribute: Ramona knows the Nutcracker) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera Footage. (09:00:00) *Confront Clifton about the blackmail. (Attribute: Clifton knows the Nutcracker) *Investigate Prop Shelves. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Locked Cabinet) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Stomped Tray) *Analyze Stomped Tray. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs less than 150 pounds) *Examine Locked Cabinet. (Result: Spool of Rope) *Analyze Rope and Hook. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears feathers) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to New Evil Rising (2/6). (No stars) New Evil Rising (2/6) *Interrogate Mayor Whiston about the newspaper. *Investigate Dressing Room. (Clue: Scarlett's Purse) *Examine Scarlett's Purse. (Result: Faded Notepad) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Scarlett's Notes) *Analyze Scarlett's Notes. (06:00:00) *Confront Scarlett about leaking the murder accusations to the news. (Reward: Star's Attire) *Inform Ramona that the murder scandal was not true. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Eve Stanford needs help with. *Investigate Speakeasy Stage. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Wedding Vows) *Analyze Wedding Vows. (06:00:00) *Return the vows to Eve. *Comfort Felix by taking him out for a meal. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Prosperous Peaks